


You can Pretend

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, M/M, Mentioned Blaise Zabini, Mentioned Ron Weasley, Song: bitches broken hearts (Billie Eilish), Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Harry knows what Draco feels. He writes a letter letting him know that he knows.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 51





	You can Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why people don't like songfics but honestly I love to read them and/or write them so, enjoy I guess(?

_Who would have thought ‘Draco Malfoy’ could fall for a Potter? For_ Harry _Potter. Tell me, when did it happen? Have you liked me since the beginning? Is that why you wanted to be friends at first? Yeah, sorry for that but you have to admit you were a prat._

_You know? You can pretend you don’t miss me, but you know I can see right through that. You always call me through Floo Network, sometimes it’s not even ministry-related, but I like talking to you, so I just let it slip._

_You can pretend you don’t care, but I have seen you actually caring for me a lot on the missions. Remember that time in the sewers? I went to check if it was safe to turn the left passageway. I faked-screamed, wanted to see your reaction. You came running, wand on hand. You looked scared, so cute haha. You were so freaked out and lost. You asked me what happened, you grabbed my face and checked it, then checked me up and down. You asked me if I was alright and if I needed help. When I told you it was a joke you didn’t talk to me for the rest of the week. Ouch._

_Don’t think I didn’t notice though… That was actually the_ first _time I noticed. All you want to do is kiss me. When you got close to my face in the sewers, you stared at my lips for longer than you needed to._

_You’re always looking at my lips._

_I see you while we talk through the Floo Network. And I can’t help but think what a shame I’m not there. But either way, every time I try to get close to you, your face turns red (you’re really cute, you know?) and you walk away._

_Sometimes, when we are in reunions with the rest of the Aurors, I see you pulling the long-sleeves of your button-up lower, to cover the mark. You can lie to everyone Malfoy, but I know it still affects you (this is probably not appropriate to mention in a letter that could fall in anyone's possession but anyway). It shouldn’t. I’ve forgiven you, you have to forgive yourself. Talk to me, you know I’m here for you._

_You know one of the things I_ _love_ _like the most about you? Every time you talk, you talk about me. But you swear that I’m not on your mind. It happened the same to me in sixth year at Hogwarts. I’ve heard you complaining about me to other aurors, especially to Ron and Blaise. You always complain about how ‘messy’ I am, or you always note small things I do that I didn't even realize I was doing. Like that time you told me to stop biting my lip because it was annoying. But then you whispered something about how I could make my lip bleed. See? You care about me_ and _you’re always looking at my lips._

 _Sometimes it hits me… that I might have been the one that got away (I don’t know if you’ll understand that, is a muggle reference). Sometimes I think I’m the one taking distance. That I'm the one not letting this happen. Because I_ do _like you, Draco, but fuck, I don’t understand why is so hard for us. Perhaps this..._ us, _shouldn’t happen? Perhaps one day someone’s going to comfort you like you want me to but was never capable of, and perhaps one day someone's going to comfort me like you never do. But aren’t we supposed to end together? At the end of the day, aren’t we both fucked because of the war? Aren’t we both broken? Can’t we both try to put our broken pieces…_ together _?_

 _Draco, you can keep pretending that you don’t care, that you don’t miss me, and that you don't want to kiss me all the fucking time. You can lie to everyone and even to yourself, but you can’t lie to me. I can see the real Draco. I can see_ you _, the_ real you _. If you are done lying and pretending, come at 7 to my apartment, you already know where it is. If you want to keep lying to yourself and to everyone, don’t come. Tomorrow, Monday, when we have to see each other in the office again, you and I can pretend I never wrote this and you never read it._

_Sincerely yours, Harry James Potter._

He reread the letter one last time, folded it again, and saved it inside his coat. He looked up to the door in front of him. 

He had come so far, he couldn’t change of mind right now.

He took a deep breath and hesitantly raised his hand, knocking on the door softly with his knuckles, as if he didn’t want to make any noise at all.

A few moments later he heard steps from the other side of the door. He heard the lock and the door slowly opened.

Harry Potter was standing in front of him. Looking at him. Their eyes locked for what seemed ages. Green lost in silver and vice-versa. They both knew why Draco was there. A Sunday night, in the door step of his ex-enemy’s apartment. But none of them moved nor talked.

Draco tried to slightly move his feet closer to the man in front of him but stopped when Potter began to talk.

“Do you want to…” he said awkwardly, giving space for Draco to get inside the room.

That was it? Harry Potter confessed his feelings towards him through a letter and basically described his feelings and he was going to get inside to what? Drink tea and discuss their feelings? What was there more to say? They were both idiots who had no idea how to do this because none of them had been in a situation like this. With a person like this. With a person they have strong feelings for but don’t even know what type of feelings.

“You’re an idiot,” Draco whispered coldly.

“Wha-”

Before Potter could even have the time to sound offended, he had wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close and doing the thing he had been wishing to do since he was a fucking teenager. He was kissing Harry Potter. Even better, Harry Potter was kissing him back. The brunette grabbed his waist pulling him closer towards his body (if that was possible).

He couldn’t even describe the kiss without making it sound cliché, it was just something they had both been wishing to do for so long. It was needy, in all senses, they needed each other. They split apart lacking air and breathing hard. Harry rested his forehead on Draco’s and for a moment Draco felt his heart doing a flip in his chest.

“We have to solve a lot of things, you know that right?” Harry whispered.

“Yeah,” he replied, not wanting to get into them right away, just wanting to enjoy the moment.

One of Harry’s hands freed it’s grip on Draco’s waist and grabbed his arm instead.

“For whenever you’re ready, I want to start with this one,” he said, splitting their foreheads and guiding Draco's arm towards his mouth. He kissed Draco's worn out mark.

“Yeah, alright.” He was sure he was blushing, and his voice sounded shakily.

But he couldn’t help it. This moment, this feeling, everything felt so… intimate. Just the two of them. Together. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Draco's Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837251), [Talking Plants? Probably the worst homework](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762587), [It might get a little tight (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592964)


End file.
